dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Garm
Garm is an Enemy in ''Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen''. Overview Garm are huge, muscular, wolf-like quadrupedal beasts that can be encountered on Bitterblack Isle in packs of two or three, or as solitary individuals. Garm are necrophagous creatures; the stench of death and rotting corpses attracts them. Their appearances are not entirely random as the Arisen can influence the spawn rate of Garm, however, the more death within Bitterblack Isle, the more likely one or more of these creatures will spawn. Prior to noticing the party, Garm will be rending and eating the corpses of the slain. They can be lured with Rancid Bait Meat. Stats Attacks Tactics * Immune to Blindness. * Resistant against Ice enchanted weapons and magick. * Weak against Lightning based magick and enchanted weapons. * Vulnerable to Tarred in Oil. *Vulnerable to Torpor, Poison, Petrification, and Sleep. **Petrification may take 30-50 Petrifying Arrows to accomplish. *Vulnerable to Lowered Strength such as inflicted with a Dragon's Roost shield. *Can be climbed. *The head is the weak point. * Garm behaviour and attack patterns are similar to that of Wolves - they will attempt to shake off the oil from their hides when tarred, and will roll on the ground when burning. Defensive * Garm cannot attack targets perched above them. * Garm spew a toxic cloud which can cause Blindness. When the Garm lifts its head up and stands still, it is preparing to spew. The lingering cloud can blind the party even after the Garm is killed. *Garm will try to get rid of their attacker by shaking and rolling on the ground when being climbed. File:5 Garm 2 Hellhounds 2 Wargs slain with only Rusted Daggers B, Arisen undamaged|A Strider demonstrating Torpor effectiveness. File:Magick Archer vs 3 Garm (using Ricochet Hunter)|In enclosed spaces Ricochet Hunter can make short work of Garm, which are weak to Lighting attacks. File:Sopor vs 5 Garm||A Mystic Knight demonstrating Sopor effectiveness. Garm are helpless when asleep. Using a Rusted Staff can double debilitate them with both Torpor and Sleep. File:Mystic Knight vs 5 Garm, 2 Hellhounds, 2 Wargs (A)| Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary, or the according section on the Wolf page. Enemy specific: * Weak to Lightning. * Getting hit by their mist breath and becoming blinded will grant knowledge. * Causing them to Sleep may grant knowledge. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 100 Garm and to obtain a combined kill count with Wargs of 300, either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"Garm! Stand ready!" :"There, Arisen. Garm at their feed." :"Shield your eyes! They spew a blinding fog!" :"Mind that breath!" :"They are many, Arisen!" : Notes * Garm can be "farmed" for experience or loot - for details see Farming Exploits § Garm. Trivia *In Norse mythology, Garmr or Garm is a dog associated with Ragnarök, and described as a blood-stained watchdog that guards Hel's gate (see Wikipedia: Garmr). *Garm is also the name of the dog in Farmer Giles of Ham by J.R.R. Tolkien. Gallery Garm 1.jpg Garm 2.jpg External Links * Official website (archived) Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Dark Arisen: Undead Category:Exploits Category:Dark Arisen: Wolves